


Unlucky Bard

by CleverGlasses (UltimateProtagonistNerd)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Friendship is Witchcraft (fan project), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, System Restore (fanfiction)
Genre: Based on a fansong, Gen, Komaeda POV, Song Parody, also based on a fanfiction, technically major character death because he refers to his own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateProtagonistNerd/pseuds/CleverGlasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda sings a little song to the others while he watches from above.</p><p>Today's lucky numbers are... 16, 15, 14, 9, 5, and 19</p><p>Credit to the original makers of Spike Chunsoft (Dangan Ronpa), Hasbro (My Little Pony), Lenich and SherclopPones (FiW), and CarthagoDelenda (System Restore).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlucky Bard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [System Restore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/960733) by [CarthagoDelenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarthagoDelenda/pseuds/CarthagoDelenda). 



When you're rife with devastation

There's a simple explanation

That a toymakers creation

Has trapped us on vacation

 

No matter how he spins things

Please know you must not give in

Don't let him break your spirit

Just sing my hopeful song

 

When he showed up to the party

A paranoid aura erupted in many

So I went back to my cottage

Said "Just try to stop my murder, I will win"

So he stabbed through the hole and punctured me all in a row

My memories are blurred but I think that you have heard

I bled out under there

 

Well you've stumbled and you've bumbled

Sad and your friend's all just mumbled

Just listen to the hope formed from

Thinking you can leave

 

Cause the hope is hypnotizing

And you guys are realizing

So please friends stop your mourning

And just sing along with me

_[solo instruments jangling]_

 

When he showed up to the party

A paranoid aura erupted in many

So I went back to my cottage

Said "Just try to stop my murder, I will win"

So he stabbed through the hole and punctured me all in a row

My memories are blurred but I think that you have heard

I bled out under there

 

Well you've stumbled and you've bumbled

Sad and your friends all just mumbled

Just listen to the hope formed from

Thinking you can leave

 

Cause the hope is hypnotizing

And you guys are realizing

So please friends stop your mourning

And just sing along with me

Well you've stumbled and you've bumbled

Sad and your friends all just mumbled

Just listen to the hope formed from

Thinking you can leave

 

Cause the hope is hypnotizing

And you guys are realizing

So please friends stop your mourning

And just sing along with me

/end


End file.
